A World Gone Mad
by pollyandpony
Summary: OK, this is just for kicks OK! Nothing else! My friend was bored so she did this! It's just random crap that she made up, it has nothing much to do with VA just the characters! This is posted by Pony xD •Completed•


**Summary: **

**Mason hears a new song and falls in love with it. New feelings will be shared. ONE SHOT ONLY! **

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

I was surfing the net when an e-mail from Lissa came to me.

"_Hey Mase, listen to this song, I think you'll love it." _It said. I clicked on the link and listened to the song. It was a pretty awesome song. I kept singing it all the way to the hairdresser. I decided to get a hair cut to look like Justin Bieber. I can't wait to tell Rose!

**RPOV**

I saw Lissa singing along with her iPod. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey Liss," I said as I sat next to her. "Who are you listening to?" I asked her. She popped one of the earplugs from her ear and pushed it in mine. As soon as I realized what was playing, I yanked it out.

"Ew, ew, ew, EW!" I exclaimed, grossed out. Lissa laughed at my reaction. The song was Baby by Justin Beiber or as I like to call him, Justin Beaver.

"How can you like someone who sings like a fucking girl?" I asked her, increaduously. She shrugged.

"He's cute and has an amazing voice." She said dreamily. I looked at her weirdly.

"I thought fire crotch was the only one who held your heart?" I asked her.

"Well, he holds part but Justin holds my the whole thing." She sighed. Just then Mason burst through the door.

"Hey Mase," I said happily.

"Rose!" he exclaimed and hugged me. I laughed. I looked at Mase, really looked at him and noticed he had a new hairstyle.

"Uh… Mase, what's up with the freaky hairstyle?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, it's my new do, it's so cool!" he said, smoothing it.

"Um… it looks gay…" I told him. He shrugged off what I said and went to a new topic.

"Hey Rose, guess what?"

"What?"

"You know you love me," he started singing.

"What?"

"I know you care,"

"Huh?"

"Just shout whenever, and I'll be there." I looked at him weirdly, was he okay?

"I know that… Mase, are you OK?"

"You want my love, you want my heart," he sang, pointing to his heart.

"No?" I said, clearly confused by what he was doing.

"And we will never, ever, ever be apart." He said shaking one finger.

"Mase, you sure you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Are we an item? Girl quit playing?" What the hell?

"Mase, you know I love Dimitri," I told him, seriously.

"We're just friends, what are you saying?" he continued.

"Mase, you've been my best friend since we were little." I told him.

"So there's another one, look right in my eyes,"

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" I asked him.

"My first love broke my heart for the first time," he told me, placing his hand over his heart.

"Mason, what in God's name is wrong with you?"

"And I was like, Baby, baby, baby ohhh!" No? What was he saying?

"Like baby, baby, baby nooo!" I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Like baby, baby, baby nooo!" he sang really high this time and I covered my ears.

"Oh My God! You so can't sing high!" I complained.

"I thought you'd always be mine, mine." And with that he finished. That's when everything clikced into place. He was singing the horrible Beaver guy.

"Mason honey, you're definitely singing to the wrong person." I told him. He sighed.

"Well then," he said, obviously annoyed that I didn't compliment his singing. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you even singing that fag's, Justin Bieber, song?" I asked completely confused to why he would be singing it.

"OH MY GOSH!" he said getting excited.

"You know him?" he asked. I gave him a no-duh look.

"No shit Sherlock! Liss has been singing it all the time!" I said remembering she was still in the room. I looked around, stunned. Nearly all my friends were listening and I could see that they were trying very hard not to laugh. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie. They were all silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hey guys!" Mason waved at them.

"Anyway, yeah, Lissa gave me a link to listen and I loved it!" he exclaimed. I looked at him shocked.

"Oh Rose?"

"What Mase?" I asked irritated.

"I'm a Bieber fan!" he exclaimed.

"Are you straight Mase?" I asked, really hoping that was the reason. He stayed quiet for a while. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I heard everyone else in the room gasp as well.

"You are?" I stared.

"I have a confession to make." He said looking at us.

"Firstly… I've got Beaver Fever!" he told us happily.

"And…" he trailed off.

"And…?" I prompt him. He walked up to Christian and held his hands. He looked him dead straight in the eyes.

"Chirstian, ever since I met you, I've fallen in love with you!" he told him. Everyone else just stared, waiting to see what Christian would say.

"Mase…" then he looked at Lissa.

"I'm sorry Liss…" Lissa was shocked.

"I love you too Mason, forever and always!" he exclaimed happily. The two of them hugged. I stared open mouth at them. I saw Dimitri move away to come by me. He wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good; I could just melt in them. Just then, someone else burst through the door.

"OH MY GOSH! JUSTIN BIEBER!" Lissa screamed. I winced at the sound.

"Hey," he nodded. I was still in shock from Mason's… feelings. Lissa immediately ran towards him, hugging him. To my and everyone's surprise, he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey babe," he said. She giggled.

"Hi," she said dreamily. Just then I heard Christian and Mason making weird noises. Apparently everyone did as we turned to look at them. What I saw made me gasp. They were making out. OMG! That looked so gross.

"I love you Lissy poo," I heard Justin say.

"I love you too Justin," she said back. Talk about disgusting. Then they kissed. Really? What was with all this kissing now? Just then I heard someone else making kissing noises. I turned and saw Eddie and Mia? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?

"Roza…" I turned and looked at Dimitri. His eyes showed love and lust. He started leaning closer and I did too. I figured what the hell? Everyone else was doing it. The kiss started up slow, burning with passion. It eventually went into something more. I didn't realize it at first but somehow I ended up on the bed with Dimitri… we were alone.

* * *

**I guess you know what happens next. Review for my friend cuz she's dying to see how good she did!**


End file.
